


Blessings in Disguise

by JessieDewitt



Category: A Hero and a Garden, A Hero and a Garden (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieDewitt/pseuds/JessieDewitt
Summary: (I recently played this game, and it made my Queer, Fairytale-loving heart do a little dance.  So I'm putting my own spin on it, with a more complex plot and a couple OC's. Tags will be added as I figure out what the hell I'm doing).Cyrus wants to be a hero. Scratch that, he NEEDS to be one.  When Princess disappears on his watch, and rumors abound that she's the prisoner of an evil witch and her monstrous minions, he sets out to save her from a fate worse than death, and gets cursed for his trouble.But the difference between a curse and a blessing can be subtle; just like the difference between a hero and a villain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Blessings in Disguise

* * *

Sometimes, Cyrus wished he didn't know the truth. He wished he didn't recognize The Witch in the crowd the day the Princess disappeared. He wished he didn't know the Princess had been taken to the old tower in monster territory. He wished he didn't know what monsters did to human captives. And he _especially_ wished he didn't know there was no going back once he crossed enemy lines.

He was going to have to do this alone, without his fellow knights. Which wasn't as much of a problem as it should have been. It's wasn't as if the other knights even deserved their titles. Most of them were first-generation; titles given for political favors during peacetime. Precious few had the family history and pride that Cyrus did, even if he had no more active combat experience. And if he secretly questioned the king's orders and integrity in the privacy of his own thoughts, he still knew his duty to the crown. And even if he took leave of his senses long enough to shirk that duty, Cyrus could never Abandon the king's daughter. He was _her_ knight. _her_ champion. He'd live up to that title if it killed him.

And it looked like it would.

At the edge of the clearing, it had already started. monsters where swarming into view, ready to fight him on behalf of the witch they served. There were so _many_ of them, running and shouting, for a moment his courage waved. But out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of blue. The Princess! She was in the window at the top of the tower! That meant she was still alive and relatively unharmed.

His resolve hardened; this is what he'd prepared for his whole life. He drew his sword, and charged into the fray with a battle cry. Chaos erupted. Some monsters charged him, while others fled in terror. The sun glinted off his blade so brightly, it nearly blinded him. He swung, shoved, and charged his way up the hill towards the tower, making more progress than he deemed possible. He heard rumbles like thunder al around him, despite the brightness of the day, but ignored it. At the top of the hill, he froze, again struck nearly still with fear.

The Witch was facing him. She held no weapons, but the rage in her eyes could have sent an army running. She glared at Cyrus, and shouted strange words he didn't recognize. Cyrus raised his sword again, and ran at her. Instead of fleeing, or drawing a weapon of her own, she simply crossed her arms and smirked at him. It was at that moment that was when Cyrus knew not only had he lost, but he'd never truly stood a chance.

A blinding light surrounded him, and filled his nerves with the sensation of being thrust into a fire. He screamed in pain, and the whole world went black.

When he awoke, he was flat on his back, looking up at a clear blue sky, surrounded by the charred remains of trees and various plants. Somewhere in the far distance, he heard the sound of the Princess signing.


End file.
